Meeting your nightmare once again
by Fanfictener
Summary: T Fire Amy and Amanda have a strange past but whate hapens when T and her frends go to HorrorLand only to find their past coming back to haunt them  Slappy x Amy  RayxAmanda T x Boogeyman
1. Chapter 1

A/n hello people my first Goosebumps story *shakes head* I love Goosebumps and this is my first…wow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but T fire and the idea but sadly I might not even own that with so many storeys

All of T's friends had a strange past including her Amy had a crazy dummy who tried to rule her but they got rid of him for good she said and Amanda and her family moved into some crazy town where everyone was dead and T well let's just say the boogeyman took an interest in her and she had to banish him away. Where? Who the hell cares he was gone, but they didn't know that they'd meet there nightmares once again.

T: *calls Amanda & Amy*

Amy: Sup

Amanda: hello

T: you won't believe it I got a free pass to HorrorLand and I'm aloud to bring all my friends

Amanda: who are they?

Amy: ya who

T: you two of course, my parents aren't coming but I have a lot of money I have been saving up for this and from my birthday well have money for food and extra treats and such.

Amy: did you get a flyer for it or something

T: ya it says come in at 4:00 and leaves well know one has yet

The girls giggled they love scary things it makes them feel happy.

Ok ill get more into detail each girl is 20 and fresh out of collage Amy if and so is T Amanda is 5.2 Amy has long straight light brown hair while Amanda has curly blond hair and T has dark brown hair which is half wavy/curly her hair has natural highlights which include: blond, red, and gold.

They all keep their hair ether in buns or pony tails (I know this might not be there actual eye colors) Amy has ocean blue eyes Amanda has light brown hair T has the strangest eyes her right eye is brownish red while her left eye is an almost brown gray except when she is really mad or defending what she considers hers (that includes friends and family) her right eye will go blood red and her left grey silver her teeth on her right side will sharpen to a point the ones on her left will grow two times their original size.

A/n I know short chapter please review and I will post more I'm still working on other work plus school it will be hard but I don't care


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but T Fire

T and her friends were dropped off by Amy's mom.

T: hay, where is the ticket booth person

Amy rolled her eyes T had a tendency to make things more complicated than needed at that moment something jumped out of the booth Amy and Amanda screamed T tackled it.

Horror: what the hell you were supposed to be scared not go into attack mode.

T smiled remembering B (boogeyman) had said the same thing when they met.

Amy: T, get off the man

T got of the Horror and Amanda helped him up and they went through the process of getting in but with a lot of yelling and snarling on T's part their luggage was saved from a fiery death. Now they were getting in a cab.

Cab driver/ Horror: hello lades

T, Amy, Amanda: hi

Cab driver/ Horror: well let's get a move on before the wolves find us

T: WOLVES!

Cab driver/ Horror: yes but-

T: I love wolves

Cab driver/ Horror: oh well ok but let's just go

As they started driving it seemed the car was out of control

Cab driver/ Horror: I'm sorry lades but the cab is out of control the brakes are out

With that he turned to jump out but the cab suddenly came to a stop and he looked confused

T: it's nice to have magic

The horror just looked gaping mouthed at her then turned back and started driving again

When they got to the stager inn it was dinner time

T: lets drop are stuff off and get something to eat

Amy and Amanda agreed

They dropped off their stuff and went to a café

T: I think I'll get the Dark Death sandwich

Amy: I'm getting the fire salad

Amanda: I think I'll get the stake, stake funny names huh

T nodded sniffing the air slightly Amy nodded looking at the deserts

Water: what can I get you lades

Amy and Amanda grabbed T before she could attack the pour guy

Amy: T calm down it's just our water

T: no, it's the fucking bogeyman; you're a stalking perve-

Before she could finish her sentence the guy spoke up

Water: who and I'm not a stalker nor a pervert

T knew he was lying she could always tell but no one else could so she and her friends just ordered they all got coca cola

T: That's the boogeyman or as to say our water

Water/ Bogeyman description: tall, skinny, black hair, red eyes and shadows always seem to be moving on their own.

The food came when T's head shot up and watched two boy's that walked in one had brownish red hair with green eyes the other had blond hair and red eyes.

Amy: awww hell no its Slappy

Amanda: oh great Ray's back

T glared at the boys who hadn't even noticed the girls when B (bogeyman) came back

B: umm *points to T* do I know you

T stares at him he wasn't lying

T: no, though you remind me of someone I know

With that she left the money and tip and took off with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hay sorry for not updating for s while I got distracted by other things

The Boogeyman watched the girls leave he knew Amy and Amanda from Slappy and ray's descriptions of them but he didn't recognize the other girl he knew her but he coldnt see who she was.

Ray: hay B why you staring at the door?

Slappy was giving him a curios look also but stayed quiet

Boogeyman: I think I just saw your girlfriends with someone I know but don't recognize

That got the boys attention

Both: WHAT!

Boogeyman: I know I never forget a face

He was kidding them knowing the part about the girls they love more interesting, and by the glare he was getting he was right

Ray: can you track them?

A shadow fell over the boogeyman's face and the only things showing was his glowing red eyes and his to sharp to be human teeth

Boogeyman: you think me weak that I cannot find simple human girls

Both boys at the table knew if he wanted everyone in the world would die but he liked the company

Ray: so do you think the girls will remember us

That earned him a glare from Slappy

The girls went back to their rooms after hearing about the water park on the other side of horror land. After they were ready they took off Amy was wearing a light blue one peace Amanda was wearing a pink bikini and T was wearing a red and black bikini.

T: so do you think there will be any cute boys there

Amanda: I hope so

Amy: I don't know you guys never really feared your bad guys like I feared Slappy

T just gave a knowing look to the other two girls and walked to one of the nicer looking water rides

Amy: do you think it's safe

T: no I bet it's not

Amanda: stop teasing, I bet it will be safe

T: (whispers) "keep telling yourself that"


	4. Chapter 4

As the girls got on the ride they realized what T had meant when she said probably not since there was a sheer drop down.

Amy: OMG! That was horrifying

Amanda: ya that was scary

T: Dam it got my wings wet.

Both girls looked at T and noticed her midnight black wings were out and soaked. Both girls tried to hide their laughter but it died in their throats as they saw the boys Slappy had no shirt and looked a little buff Ray also had no shirt but less well built but he was still strong while B who was the tallest looked well-built and had the pale vampire look to him which made most girls swoon.

Amy: Dam

Amanda: I second that thought

T: When the sun rains down and doves one a god I'll be impressed at their looks

Both girls ignored her still staring at the boys, as the guys past they didn't notice the girls until B glance at T then it hit him

B: T Fire

The person in question paled and noticed the other guys surprised looks as they finally noticed the girls.

Slappy: ah you are the famous T Fire every villain knows you

T blushed since her friends didn't know some of her more advanced powers.

Ray: yes but Amanda you must know already why she would be so famous

Amanda and Amy looked at T with questions in their eyes.

T: explaining it might be good but I'll show you instead at that she turned into a white wolf with grey on the side making it look like wings and grey streaks in the tail but the eye culler stayed the same. B slid down to his knees and took some of her fur in each hand and put his nose in it and she rested her muzzle on his shoulder.

Amy: T is it still you?

Amanda: ya you look….. Different

As T changed back she looked calmer, as if someone had taken a heavy burden off her shoulders as she nodded then her eyes widened and a big grin went onto her face. Both girls tried to figure out what was wrong when they realized whose hands were entwined with theirs, making a run for it the girls could hear the boys curse and T's laughter following them.


	5. Chapter 5

Fire caught up with her friends as if they only walked a couple inches away not run half the park.

Fire: why did you run?

Amy: I was scared

Amanda: I freaked out

Fire: I don't care if you were scared or freaked out running was just uncalled for.

Amy: you looked like you wanted to run

Amanda: yes, so don't tell us

Fire: that's true but did I run when I wanted to, No!

Amy: well that is true

Amanda: yes, sure but come on they are crazy

Fire: no, crazier than me yet you like having me around

Both girls looked thoughtful since yes Fire was… completely bonkers would be putting it in a nice way. They were best friends none the less though.

Fire: we should go back

Amy: we should

Amanda: that's true

Fire: ok it's settled lets go to the hotel and change then go get dinner

Both girls laughed knowing Fire would rather face the devil than go back to where the boys were. They all got back to the hotel changed and went out to 'werewolves bite'. After dinner they went to game central where they met back up with the boys.

Slappy: you girls ran off pretty fast

Ray: ya what did you think all of hell was chasing after you

Amy: no just you guys

Amanda: ya that was a true fright

Fire: be nice or ill bring out you're diaries

B: hmm that would be a scary thing *shudders* a girls diaries

A/N no offence with the diaries thing im a girl and I still write in one like once a year when I actually hsve time to


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I just caught T Fire's last name was used in the last chapter whoops! Also! Disclaimer I own nothing (except plot and my ooc)

T: so I won how many times

B: 100 times

T: and you won how many

B: 0 times

Everyone else just stared in shock at the shooting game T had found and won anyone who challenged her, well won was a nice word for it creamed and pummeled fit better though.

T: so who's my next victim?

B: don't you mean opponent

T: not a chance stud

Amy: T lets go so the younger kids won't get traumatized due to your blood lust

Amanda: ya lets go to the store and look at souvenirs

As they all walked to the nearest store 'Blood lust under the moon' T noticed all the couples paring off as it got darker but said nothing. When they entered the store T noticed all the strange and wacky things but also noticed the closed off section, seeing her friends looking at jewelry and the boys looking at… well she wasn't sure what but she didn't want to find out ether.

T walked into the closed off section which had a sign next to it that said:

18 or older only

As she walked through the isles she noticed a section labeled Fangirls, curiosity getting a hold on her she looked at the different things and parings she grabbed a couple of fictions and comics of some of her favorite parings but she almost dropped everything when she saw a whole section devoted to Alan Rickman. T grabbed different assortments of pictures, fictions and cd's whether he was singing or just in it she grabbed it. Walking to the counter and paying was a mission for her since she didn't want her friends seeing her.

Later at some random diner

Amanda: I got this cute sapphire necklace and matching bracelet

Amy: I got this cute outfit (outfit: black pants with blue diamond's going down the sides, shirt dark blue with light blue diamond's forming a rose surrounded by harts)

Ray: I got a cd with songs of the night

Slappy: ya it's mostly wolves howling

B: really T could just have howled and you could have recorded it

Slappy: well I got a book of poems

B: I got a book of poems, spells and potions

T: really I'll have to borrow that from you some day

Amy: so what did you get T?

T: oh, nothing that great

B: I know you grabbed a couple books and other things

T: ya I got 3 poem books, 4 potion books, 1 spell book and a couple other things

Amy: I got her bag let's see what OMG is in it…OMG!

A/N I leave you with a cliffhanger


	7. Chapter 7

He stared

He watched

He smiled

He laughed

He walked towards me

He put out his hand

He let his magic entwine with mine

He let his soul reach out

I tried not to stare

I tried to hide my feelings

I tried not to let him see

I tried not to scream

The knife dug deep

The blood pored

The smile turned cruel

The voice turns dark

He tastes my blood

He lets a tear slip out

He looks away

He tries not to show regret

I let my breath shorten

I let my eyes close

I let darkness rule

I let him go

He stares

He watches as her heart stops

He kisses her healing her wounds

He picks her up never planning to let life hurt her

She was his

She was hurt by life

She was hurt and he healed her

She was his and only his

B put down his pen and looked over his notebook; after the incident T wasn't coming out of her room, not even the girls could get in and not one of them could figure out what she was eating.

Amy: T hasn't come out in weeks

Slappy: well you did embarrass her

Ray: ya she was being called a whore by everyone in the store just because her reading material was a little different it really wasn't that bad

Amanda: well she is a whore for even liking half those things

Everyone ignored her since she was still mad since she never got to see what was in T's bag; she was just a little too slow.

B: well she has been in there for a good while so why haven't we heard a sound

Everyone stared at B as if he just said he knew the answer to the answerless question. Since they were already outside T's door B just pushed the door open to her room when he realized how true his question was. Nothing, she wasn't there but her window was open and there was a bit of blood on the edge of it.

Amy: T?

Amanda: oh no!

Slappy: shit

Ray: oh no

B: this is bad

Everyone there knew one thing for sure an angry bleeding T in pain was death for the human race. B turned into a black wolf and ran off Ray followed suit except he was a red-gold wolf. Slappy took out his spell book and enchanted himself to a hawk with fiery red wings; the girls were mortal so they ran downstairs to look on foot.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: what is R.L Stine's is his, what's is mine is mine

T gave a small caugh as she tried not to laugh at the situation she was in, a bone deep cut on her palm, blood all over her mouth and at least 10 low level demons trying to catch her off guard. T gave a snort as she changed into her animal form and limped over to a woman who gave her pat on the head and walked away, T could have laughed but at that moment she was in to much pain. 5 low level deamons tried attacking all at once and she tore into them like a warm knife into butter, the other 5 went for the attack and she slaughtered them with ease

Amy: T there you are what is all that around you

Amanda: ya what is all that

At that moment ray, Slappy and B got there each knowing what it was without a second thought but didn't as T changed into her human form.

T: guys what the hell

Slappy: what do you mean?

T: I mean I didn't know you had an animal form

Slappy: mine was pure magic

Ray: I just learnd that talent last summer

B: I learned that after you banished me to the shadow realm

T: your home?

B: ya

As they all made it to the nearest diner B helped T to heal her palm and block her memory's

Amy: so how did you get that nasty cut?

T told them how she put her hand down on a piece of glass cutting her a little to deep for comfort and how she instinctively ran and how the demon council sent out lower levels for her to hunt but to them they were just bringing her in. Anything past that was blocked

A/N Please review an let me know someone is reading


End file.
